


To Celebrate the Brief Flame

by scheherezhad



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherezhad/pseuds/scheherezhad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell touched up her lipstick and slipped into a smart, military-styled jacket, ready to head down the pub and have a pint in honor of Thomas Wallis, the first person who ever called her beautiful.</p><p>Written for Grelliam Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Celebrate the Brief Flame

Grell wondered if William realized he never scheduled her a reap between 3 and 5 p.m. on December 16th. Never had, since he became supervisor.

She touched up her lipstick and slipped into a smart, military-styled jacket, ready to head down the pub and have a pint in honor of Thomas Wallis, the first person who ever called her beautiful. She hadn’t known it at the time, but she owed him a great debt for that. With him long dead, she couldn’t exactly repay him, but once she’d realized Will’s pattern, she’d made it her annual tradition to use the break in her schedule to have a drink in his name.

On her way out of her office, Will caught sight of her.

“Grell Sutcliff, you’re even less adherent to uniform code than usual. Explain.”

“Just popping out for a late lunch, darling. Care to be my date~?” she asked, sidling up and shooting him her third best flirtatious side-eye.

Will stood up a smidge straighter and adjusted his glasses. “Certainly not. I am on the clock-–as are you.”

“Oh, don’t be so stuffy.” Grell reached out to tweak the knot of his tie. “I’ve two hours free, and I’ll bet you haven’t taken a break in ages, have you? You should come with me. Just a half hour.”

“Sutcliff.”

There was that warning note that meant she was on her way to a scythe to the face if she pushed any further. Grell sighed and stepped back, dropping her gaze to somewhere around the top button of his suit coat. It had been worth a try, at least. “Fine, I’ll just spend our anniversary alone _again_.”

She could tell he was frowning at her without even looking. Nothing for it but to go celebrate the brief flame of a mortal life and flirt with all the handsome men she could find.

“Well, I’m off. Don’t overwork yourself, dear.”

Grell turned sharply and tossed her hair for effect--never make an exit without flair. She didn’t look back as she strode out of the office. Will had rejected her again, but he wasn’t stopping her, either. There was always another chance next year.


End file.
